


After His Amigo

by geethr75



Category: Mahabharata
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/pseuds/geethr75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suyodhana screamed aloud, an animal sound of raw pain. His face was contorted in fury and in grief. He could not bear the pain that consumed him. Vasusena was dearer to him than everyone in his life. But he had no choice but to get rid of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts), [goldenfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfairy/gifts), [Zariya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zariya/gifts), [Jasherk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/gifts), [rutu36panchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutu36panchi/gifts).



> This is an alternte ending to the epic of Mahabharata where the war does not happen. I have deep respect for all the characters and this is purely a work of fiction.

Suyodhana listened to the spy's report with an impassive face. His hands clenched to fists at one point in the narration, but his face showed no emotion till the man left. He sat still for a few moments, but the turmoil in his heart could not be contained.  
Vasusena was the brother of his enemies! He wondered what cruel fate had ordained that the man whom he loved and trusted above all should share the blood of those he hated and loathed above all. He almost wished his spies had not been so efficient. If only he had not known!  
He gritted his teeth at the thought of Krishna. That cowherd was the one to blame for all this! He had come pretending to be a messenger suing for peace, and he had left, tearing apart the one man on whom all his hopes rested.  
Suyodhana was no fool. He knew that Vasusena might have turned down Krishna's offer to desert him, but he would only be half as effective now in battle. Knowing the Pandavas were his brothers were going to hamper him.  
But what cut deepest was the knowledge that Vasusena was a Pandava too. He had never known his uncle Pandu and had nothing against him, but his hatred for his cousins had been real and virulent. And to know his best friend was one of them was too much for him to take. True, neither of them had known it till today, but they both knew now.  
Suyodhana screamed aloud, an animal sound of raw pain. His face was contorted in fury and in grief. He could not bear the pain that consumed him. Vasusena was dearer to him than everyone in his life. But he had no choice but to get rid of him.  
He closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face. The best thing would be to kill Vasusena, but Suyodhana knew that he would die before he could harm his friend. There was only one thing he could do. And he would do it too.  
He opened his eyes, and wiped his face. He would need to be strong.


	2. Chapter 2

Vasusena wondered why Suyodhana had sent for him so late into the night. He had not wanted to face anyone today. He had gone to his room and had not come out. He had refused food, and had sat inside his room, staring vacantly into space while going through everything that happened after he got into the chariot with Krishna.  
He straightened himself as he entered Suyodhana's room. He had to control himself. His discombobulation had to be hidden from his friend.  
"Vasusena," said Suyodhana without preamble. "I have no room in my camp for a brother of the Pandavas."  
Vasusena stood still. Suyodhana knew! It was only to be expected, thought he.  
"I see the prince is spying on his allies now!" He could not keep the bitterness out of his voice. For all his professions of friendship, the other man apparently never trusted him.  
"A wise decision under the circumstances," Suyodhana's tone too was sharp. "You were not planning to share the truth with me, were you?"  
Vasusena's eyes dropped. How could he explain to this man the fear of losing him was what made him decide to hide the truth!  
Suyodhana laughed, there was bitterness as well as anger in that.   
"You ought to be executed for treason!" He said now. "But I give you your life! Just do not come into my presence ever again." He paused. "You may keep Anga, your armies shall fight for me, but you and your family shall stay away from this war. I cannot have enemies in my own camp." He paused again. "You may join your brothers if you wish." Suyodhana could not keep the tremor out of his voice as he spoke the last words.  
Vasusena heard the words, but he noticed the way Suyodhana kept his eyes averted from him. And he did miss the tremor in his voice.   
"No!" He said now, angry himself. Suyodhana was not sending him away! Not after all these years! He was not going to leave this man! Not when he held his heart!  
Suyodhana sprang to his feet. "What?"   
"I said no, I'm not going anywhere. Execute me if you wish to get rid of me!"  
"This is an order from your sovereign!"  
"No! Damn you!" Vasusena had moved forward and the two men were now standing nose to nose.  
Suyodhana looked at the fury in the face of the other man, but refused to back down. He would not let Vasusena be a part of this war.   
"You will not fight for me in this war." He spoke each word slowly, enunciating each syllable, emphasizing every nuance.   
Vasusena was breathing hard. Suyodhana could not do this to him! He had turned down Krishna's offer! He had refused his heritage! Why couldn't his friend realize what he meant to him?  
Suyodhana's tone was implacable as he continued. "I expect your departure at sunrise tomorrow."  
The tone and the look in Suyodhana's eyes told Vasusena that further protest would be useless. Suyodhana no longer averted his eyes, but Vasusena might have been looking at a stranger instead of his best friend.  
Their eyes met, Vasusena's eyes held hurt bewilderment now. Suyodhana's eyes were hard.  
"As you wish," whispered Vasusena through trembling lips as he turned around and fled back to his room.  
Suyodhana walked to the door, slamming it and sank down on to the floor, his back against the door. He closed his eyes and felt the prickle of tears behind his closed lids.


	3. Chapter 3

“Stop!” Krishna’s voice rang out. Daruka stopped the chariot and directed a questioning glance at Krishna.   
Krishna seemed lost in some thought. “The fools!” he muttered. He jumped down from the chariot.  
“Unhitch one of the horses,” he said. “I have to go somewhere!”  
“But,” Daruka remonstrated. “Your cousins will be expecting you!”  
“You tell them all that which transpired in Hastinapura. Tell them that I’ll be back in two days.”  
“But where are you going?” there was disapproval in Daruka’s voice.  
Krishna grinned. “Interfering in something that’s none of my business!!”  
Daruka sighed. “You haven’t done anything like that, ever.”  
“There’s always a first time.” Krishna mounted the horse that Daruka had unhitched. “See you in two days. Explain to the others.”  
“Explain what?”  
A laugh was the only answer as Krishna was gone in a cloud of dust.  
Daruka looked at the darkening sky. The moon was yet to rise.   
“Go safely,” he muttered as he mounted the now riderless chariot and directed his horses to their destination.


	4. Chapter 4

Vasusena was thoroughly angry by the time he reached his room. Suyodhana had reacted unreasonably. He had not even wanted to know how Vasusena still felt. If his spies told him about his parentage, surely they must have told him that he turned down Krishna’s offer to join the Pandavas too. And yet, he had declared Vasusena to be untrustworthy.   
He looked around the room. Suyodhana had told him to be gone from Hastinapura at sunrise. Was he a woman, to wait for day? He would go in the night itself!   
It was just as his horse crossed the city gates of Hastinapura that Vasusena started wondering where he should go. Going back to Anga was impossible. He could not accept charity, even from his friend. He should have gone back to the Suta street where he was born.  
No, not born, his mind corrected. It was where you grew up, but certainly not where you were born!  
He decided to stop somewhere for the night. He would decide what to do in the morning. Camping in the wilderness was not a new thing to him. He could not count the number of times he and Suyodhana had done that during their hunting trips.  
He grimaced. He did not want to think of Suyodhana right then.


	5. Chapter 5

Suyodhana could not sleep. He tried calming his mind, kept his eyes closed and tried every technique he knew, but sleep evaded him. Finally, he flung the bedclothes aside and rose. It was better to get up than to toss and turn.   
He went to the window and opened it. The moon had risen, bathing the world in pale silver. He stood there, drawing in deep breaths. Vasusena’s face came to his mind. The hurt bewilderment in his eyes refused to go away.  
He sighed. He did not doubt Vasusena’s loyalty. But he also did not doubt that his loyalty would be divided from now onwards. Vasusena might never betray him, but the truth would weaken him. Under the circumstances, it was best that he stay out of the battle.  
The loyalty of everyone around you is divided, a voice whispered in his mind. Bheeshma and Drona too had divided loyalties. Then why was he discriminating in Vasusena’s case? Knowing that Bheeshma and Drona loved the Pandavas, he was ready to accept their services. Then why couldn’t he accept Vasusena?  
He knew the answer, but refused to acknowledge it.


	6. Chapter 6

Vasusena was woken by the soft nicker of a horse. He woke to find that he was not alone. Krishna was sitting, building up the fire that seemed to have gone out. It was not yet morning, he saw. There were hours left for sun rise.  
“What are you doing here?” he asked Krishna as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.  
“I could ask you the same. You could have been in danger, you know.”  
Vasusena shrugged, but made no answer.  
“I thought you had gone back to your cousins,” he said now, yawning.  
“I came back,” said Krishna calmly. “Where were you going?’  
“I haven’t decided.”  
“Come with me, then.”  
Vasusena shook his head, smiling. “Nice try.”  
Krishna sighed. “Your friend kicked you out. You have no place to go that you can think of. Why can’t you come with me?”  
“He might have kicked me out, but that’s no reason for me to run to join his enemies.”  
“Why are you so eager to jump into conclusions?” asked Krishna, managing to sound injured. “I was not planning to take you to your brothers. I was only trying to give you a place to stay till you make up your mind.”  
Vasusena chuckled. “I do admire your acting skills,” said he.  
Krishna grinned. “Comes in handy,” he said. “But that does not give me an answer.”  
“Tell me where you are taking me.”  
“To Indraprastha.”  
“To?” words failed Vasusena. Krishna had some nerve, thought he. But as he thought of it, it did not seem like a bad idea. Suyodhana had asked him to get out of Hastinapura, so he was technically free to go to any other part of the empire. And Indraprastha was more or less deserted these days. There was a skeleton force of servants and guards for the maintenance of the palace and grounds. Most of the citizens had since migrated to other parts of the empire.   
“All right,” said he. “When do we start?”  
“My horse is a bit tired,” said Krishna. “And I haven’t slept all night. We can start after I’ve had a bit of sleep and my horse is rested.”  
Vasusena nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Krishna rode back to the Pandava camp, lost in thought. Sometimes, some things happened that changed the course of events. The future was never set. Destiny was unfathomable, even to the most learned person. He had no doubt that what happened was going to change the set course of things.  
He smiled in amusement as he thought that where force and coercion and all other things failed, love still emerged triumphant. Of course, it was too early for predictions, but he felt he could be fairly certain about how things might turn out. Particularly in view of the slight tweaking he did in the events.  
He laughed aloud. Playing cupid was not what he was on this earth for. But it sure as hell beat all the other stuff including bringing about the most destructive war the world might ever see. If the war could be averted, he would not mind playing cupid every single day. Of course, it was no easy task, since people who loved intensely listened more to their insecurities than to their hearts. But that was something that could be corrected.


	8. Chapter 8

Suyodhana sat, listening to his grandfather argue with his father. He had not told anyone about Vasusena yet. His grandfather was trying to convince his father to sue for peace even now.   
“We should send a messenger to the Pandavas,” Sakuni spoke now. “We have to make our stand crystal clear.”  
“Suyodhana,” Bheeshma said. “It is still not too late! Withdraw from this madness!”  
Too late? He had sacrificed Vasusena already. How could he back out now?  
“I shall not give them anything,” the words seemed mechanical, even to him. Sakuni gave him a sharp look, but remained silent. Duhsasana looked anxious, though he too spoke no word. Suyodhana was grateful for their forbearance.  
“Whom should we send?” asked Sakuni now.  
“They sent Krishna,” said Suyodhana. “We should send someone who is important enough, yet, one who is committed to our cause.”  
“How about Vasusena, then?” asked Duhsasana.  
Suyodhana strove to keep his features neutral as he said. “We shall decide on that later. The messenger can be sent tomorrow. Let me think on who to send.”  
He all but fled to the sanctuary of his private chambers.  
He knew Vasusena was no longer in Hastinapura. He had left almost immediately after their argument. But he had not returned to Anga. His spies had confirmed that. Suyodhana wondered if he had gone to join the Pandavas. It was quite possible; it was quite natural, but he still could not believe it. He had sent spies to look for Vasusena and to bring him back. He would explain to Vasusena why he wanted him out of the battle. He was certain his friend would understand.  
There was a furtive knock at the door. Suyodhana knew it was one of his spies. The man came inside.  
“I have news, your highness.”  
“What is it?”  
“The King of Anga was seen riding off with Krishna by some villagers. They said they were riding towards where the Pandavas were.”  
The words were like a blow to his gut. He paled on hearing it. Vasusena had deserted him? How could he have done this!   
Almost mechanically, he dismissed the man, his mind in tumult. His heart still refused to believe that Vasusena could have done something like this, but he knew that he was being foolish. The man had no reason to lie. The villagers had no reason to lie. They had reported what they had seen.   
Vasusena had gone to join the Pandavas.


	9. Chapter 9

Suyodhana dismounted from his chariot. He would tell his cousins that under no circumstances would he give them anything. He had come himself against the advice of his uncle, father and brothers. He had come because he wanted to deliver the message himself.   
Oh really? His mind mocked him. Weren’t there anyone else to deliver a message? Admit it! You came here to see him!  
Suyodhana did not answer. He knew that he did hope to see Vasusena, though he would never admit it, even to himself. He wondered if Vasusena would dare look him in the eye. Then he shook off the thought. What did it matter now!   
He was ushered into Yudhistira’s tent. The Pandavas were all there and Krishna too, but Vasusena was not to be seen. His eyes swept the tent. The Panchalas and Satyaki were there, but no Vasusena. He did not know if that made him happy or sad. Maybe Vasusena still had a sense of shame. Maybe he found himself unable to face Suyodhana.  
He cleared his throat. The hostility in every eye that met his did not bother him. Vasusena’s absence did.  
“Where’s Vasusena?” he asked, trying to sound casual.  
“Vasusena?” Yudhistira looked confused. “Did he accompany you as well?”  
Suyodhana opened his mouth to refute when Krishna’s eyes met his and the other man gave an infinitesimal shake of his head. Under normal circumstances, Suyodhana might not have listened to Krishna, but he was completely confused now.  
“Tell what you have come to say!” Growled Bheema. “We don’t have all day!”  
“Aren’t we forgetting our manners?” asked Krishna, his tone bland. “Your cousin had had a long journey in the scorching heat and we are not even offering him refreshments? We should allow him to rest and refresh himself before bombarding him with questions.”  
Yudhistira looked shamefaced, though all the others looked angry. Suyodhana felt amused suddenly.  
“Of course, Krishna, you are right,” Yudhistira’s voice held contrition. “I am sorry for being so precipitate, my brother. I shall show you to your tent. We shall meet after you have rested and partaken of our meager hospitality.”  
With difficulty Suyodhana stopped himself from rolling his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Suyodhana did not wish to rest or to have food. He only wanted to find Vasusena. He was certain Krishna knew of his whereabouts. But if Krishna had not brought him here, then where had he taken him?  
He entered his tent, feeling suffocated. Fortunately, Yudhistira left almost immediately, promising to send servants with water for his bath and with refreshments. Suyodhana sat down on a chair moodily.  
Krishna entered the tent unannounced.  
“You look upset,” he observed as he sat down on the other chair without waiting for an invitation.  
“Where is Vasusena?”  
Krishna lifted his eyebrows. “Is that your only concern?”  
Suyodhana stared at the other man. Was it? Was he not concerned for anything else? He had come here, ostensibly to bring a message, but in truth, he had come because he thought Vasusena was here.  
“I heard he was with you,” he said now, to avoid answering Krishna’s question.  
“And you believed he was here?”  
Suyodhana felt ashamed. “What else was I to think!” he muttered. "I heard he was riding in this direction!"  
“There are a lot of things you could have thought. But for that you needed to have a little more faith in your friend.” Krishna paused. "Did it never occur to you that you were told something which was not true?"  
Suyodhana stared at Krishna. "You?"  
Krishna shrugged, "I did tell the villagers that we were riding in this direction. Rest was chance."  
"But why?"  
"Perhaps to see how much faith you have in your friend!"  
Suyodhana's fists clenched.  
“Where is he?”  
“Tell me first why you kicked him out and then I'll tell you.” said Krishna. “The truth now. No embellishments.”  
Suyodhana gave a mirthless laugh. “Because I could not bear to see him torn apart by his loyalty for me and his new found identity!”  
“And you think keeping him out of the war is going to save him from being -torn apart as you put it? Have you thought of how it would be for him once the war is over?”   
Suyodhana’s frown deepened. He had not thought of that. Not till now. And now that he thought of it, he could see what Krishna was driving at. Whoever won this war, Vasusena was going to end up losing. He was going to end up divided. He was going to be torn. He had not saved his friend, as he had thought. He had only made things more difficult for him.  
He rose. “Where is he?”  
“In Indraprastha,” said Krishna.  
“I have to go,” said Suyodhana.  
“Of course,” Krishna sounded amused. “But what do I tell Yudhistira?”  
Suyodhana looked at Krishna. There was only one way out for Vasusena. He smiled. “Tell him, he can have his damn kingdom back!”  
Krishna laughed. “Bheema is going to be disappointed.”  
“He’ll have to learn to live with it!” he paused. “You haven’t told them about Vasusena, have you?”  
“He swore me to secrecy.”  
“Good. Let it be that way.”  
He nearly knocked down the servant who came in with water for his bath. Yudhistira came out of his tent just as he mounted his horse.  
“You are leaving?” he asked, looking stupefied.  
“Yes,” said Suyodhana. “Something urgent came up. But you can have your kingdom back. The war is off!”  
He rode off exultant, laughing at the expression on his cousins’ faces.


	11. Chapter 11

Vasusena skimmed stones into the river moodily. It had been four days since Krishna had dumped him in Indraprastha. He knew he was being unkind to his cousin, but he could not help it. Krishna had told him not to be in too much of a hurry to make any decisions.  
He threw the stone rather viciously into the water. It sank, without skimming. He was not able to decide what to do. He wanted to go back to Hastinapura. He was ready to beg Suyodhana to allow him to fight by his side.   
He sighed as he bent down, his hands on his knees. His thoughts were too painful. He had always known that he loved Suyodhana, but he himself had not realized how deep it went till the past few days. Not that it did any good when Suyodhana had kicked him out without even asking anything.  
The sound of horse’s hooves roused him from his thoughts. Suyodhana reined the horse in and jumped down and all but flung himself on Vasusena.  
Before Vasusena could process what was happening, he found himself with an armful of his best friend, hugging him tight enough to break bones.  
“Ouch, I can’t breathe, you idiot!” which was the most inane thing he could have said under the circumstances.  
Suyodhana laughed as he relaxed the death grip. “You are not exactly trying to free yourself!”  
Vasusena smirked. “I didn’t want to break your arm.”  
Now that the initial euphoria had faded, Vasusena wanted to ask Suyodhana about the war and about how he had found him.   
Then he gave himself a mental shake. They had time. And they had survived this intact. Nothing else mattered. He realized Suyodhana was speaking.  
"I gave them back their kingdom."  
"What!?"  
Suyodhana shrugged. "Considering I'm not planning to return their elder brother to them, it seemed a fair exchange!"  
"Considering that I was never theirs but always yours, I would say you have short changed yourself!"  
Suyodhana laughed. "Are you so eager to fight your brothers?"  
Vasusena would not lie, not now. He shook his head. "I'm glad there's not going to be a war," he said with complete honesty.  
"I too am glad of that now!" Said Suyodhana as he led his friend back to the palace. "We would need to leave this place before your brothers show up."  
"I'm glad you didn't tell them."  
"I might in future. You better be ready to be a part of the Kurus!"  
Vasusena looked horrified and Suyodhana burst into laughter.   
Far away, in the Pandava camp, Krishna smiled to himself. Things had turned out exactly as he had expected.


End file.
